The stalker strikes!
by Cryptic dawn
Summary: Harhui is being stalked by a slightly crazed, handsome, black-haired guy named Rin. Tamaki has just realized his feelings for Harhui and is now trying to win her heart. What happens when the two guys meet? (OCxHarhui and HarhuixTamaki)
1. Chapter 1

I met Rin on Saturday, while I was taking a walk to the pharmacy. Dad was having the flu that day and I was forced to walk ten blocks; it was a total pain! Anyway, as I was turning around the curb, a 'handsome' black-haired boy with hazel eyes came running with a brown bag in his hands. He ran into me, knocking both of us over onto the sidewalk.

"Sorry!" He smiled apologetically. "I'm kind of in a hurry, sorry lady."

_So he can tell I'm a girl?_ , I thought_, Strange_…

"It's…okay." I sighed, realizing I dropped my hat. He followed my vision to the fallen hat, picking it up. "Oh, thanks"

"What's your name?" The boy asked out of nowhere.

"Haruhi Fujoika" I said. "And yours?"

"Rin Otakuma" He smiled, confidently. "See you around!"

_He seems… familiar_. "Okay"

It's clear now. Ever since two days ago, I've been wondering why Rin seemed so familiar; it was because he had the face of Tamaki. Besides that though, they are completely different from each other. Rin has black hair; Tamaki has blond hair. Rin has green eyes; Tamaki has violet eyes. Rin seems confident and smart; Tamaki is silly and an idiot.

"I wonder if I will see him again…" I said to myself as I was heading to my first class.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru laughed, pacing by her side." What's on your mind?"

"Yeah!" Karou laughed as well, pacing by her other side. What's on your mid? You look like you're thinking about something!"

"Leave me alone, please"

"Nope! Not until you tell us…"

"Later!" Haruhi growled, sprinting inside the classroom; the twins out of her sight. She sighed, taking a deep breath. _Lost them_, she thought.

I stared at the middle of the classroom, where a bunch of girls in yellow frilly dresses stood. The other students sat quietly in their desks, waiting for class to start.

A man stood in the middle of them, his neon green eyes happy and joyful as he talked.

My eyes widened, realizing that the man was Rin, the one i had met.

Rin took a glance at my direction, also realising i was said a few words to the girls before they, disappointed, walked to their desks. He walked over to me, his facial expression definitely a lot more brighter.

"Hey! Didnt expect to see you here! "

"Me neither, i just thought that'd be the last time i see you" I said, still shocked. I mean, meeting like this was just a coincidence, right?

Rin looked at the angry, jealous-looking twins sitting in the corner. "Are those your, eh, friends?"

"Kinda" I said, smiling at the next few words. "But they get silly and play thier 'games' on me often"

Rin then turned his head to the right, his smooth-looking hair blocking his eyes. I could see an edge of redness on his face. Does he have i fever?

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on his forehead. "I feel warmth-"

"N-Nothing..!" He jerked away. "That was just... the first time you i actuallly seen you smile..."

My face was slightly red, embarrassed. I don't usually talk about this stuff.

"A-Anyway...have a good day, see you later." Rin grinned, walking back to his parading group of fangirls.

I was left standing alne, suddenly forced to take my seat as the teacher came in. _ Ugh, the twins sit next to me, _I thought unhappily,_ They won't stop pestering me about this..._

_Thanks for reading! I will try to make the next chapter come out soon! :) Please review, follow, favorite, etc!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;** _So i'm sorry i was kinda slow; i had HW today AND had to star after :( But here is chapter 2!_

_(P.s can you guys tell me who to pair Harhui with? D: It's embarrassing but i need you guys help!)_

**Chapter 2 **

Kyoya sat restlessly in the music room, the air filled with silence. _Ugh, that's what I get for coming 10 minutes early, but… don't the twins usually come early too?_

That made Kyoya a little suspicious. Could they be paying another one of those silly games on Haruhi?

Then two boys trampled in very loudly, their faces looking angry. Kyoya sighed heavily in discomfort. He hated how they entered the room so… piercingly.

"Kyoya…your early, that's strange." Karou said with still a hint of his fury. Hikaru looked like he was about to explode.

"And you guys were late, so what happened? Did Tamaki confess?" Kyoya said, though he didn't believe what he had just said_. Tamaki is just too much off an idiot to have realized his love in the first place. The whole club, excluding Harhui, had to convince him he wasn't her 'father'. Now were dealing with what will he do with his feelings, _he thought.

"No but…" Karou heaved.

"We saw Harhui with a guy!" Hikaru growled, pretty much interrupting his brother. "And he's... h-hot and popular too…"

Kyoya raised his eyebrow. _Tamaki's not the only idiot, _He thought,_ that's for sure…_

"Stop overreacting. Harhui isn't into guys, really. Even if they were cute and cool, she'd just treat them like a normal person; she's no girly-girl…"

"That is true…" The twins said, looking a bit relieved.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki came running in, once again the doors being slammed outwards. _I'm going to kill this bunch…_

"What is it?" Kyoya said annoyingly. Tamaki cried in fear, his eyes as watery as a child who's favorite toy was taken away.

"W-Well… when does the club…start?" Tamaki said in a squeaky voice.

_Bye Tamaki! Hope you had a good life!_

"Like always, Tamaki, or do you really want me tell you when it starts? Cause' if I have to that… there will be consequences…" Kyoya growled, his devil glare he only gets in the morning glinting at him.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

"So, you live here?"

I looked up at Rin's cheerful face. "Yeah"

"It's kind of…" He said as he stared at my apartment. I knew he was going to say 'small'. Darn rich kids.

"Tiny?" I sighed, expecting him to nod.

"No, not at all!" Rin looked surprised. "I was going to say it was kind of neat."

"Uh, thanks…" I said as I turned my head to the side, embarrassed.

"Anyway, I should be going! See you later!" Rin smiled as he turned away to walk home. I opened the door, walking inside; taking one last glance before seeing him disappear.

Meanwhile, Rin's face was a crimson red. _I've been around girls and I never fell for them; so what's so different now?! I mean, I just met her! , _he thought, _No! I won't let it happen again, never again! I promised myself not to fall in love again-_

_(*Remembering past events*)_

"_**They are kind of silly" Harhui smiled slightly.**_

"What the heck!" He yelled into the air, a couple of people walking by him looking at Rin funny.

Rin looked at the people, still blushing, and ran the fastest he could to his house.

(*Remembering past ,past events*)

"**They are silly" Kirin smiled.**

**Rin looked at her wide-eyed. This was the last day of junior high and he and Kirin were going to different schools.**

"**Um…Kirin, can I say…something to you?"**

"**Sure!" She smiled cheerfully.**

**He stood up from his desk. "I…like you."**

(*back to normal time* XD)

"I'll never let that happen… again." Rin whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being late when uploading this! I had school and stuff...**

**Please help me with the pairings! i know its pathetic for an author but i want to see who wants to see paired up with whom! :) **

**All i got is HarhuiXKyoya, so i might do that one... (Thanks to the person who suggested that! :D) **

* * *

_She's totally acting different ever since this past week._

Once again, Kyoya was sitting in the well-furnished room; waiting for the twins once again. _Everything seemed to be changing; like the twin's lateness and Harhui's weird behavior that I noticed a week ago. She was acting a bit spacey; staring out the window while she was suppose to entertain the customers. I had to 'politely' snap her out of it before she act like a Tamaki, _Kyoya thought.

"Hi Kyoya-senpai!" Honey-San cheered as he and Mori walked through the gate entrance. The tiny high-schooler promptly sat on the white, silky and expensive couch with his (annoying) bunny stuffed animal. "Are we early?"

"No, you are just on time." Kyoya said as he quickly glanced at his silver watch. 2:47. Club opens at 2:50.

_Where are the rest of the people? , _Kyoya thought.

Then the twins and Harhui came in; the boys' arms around hers (Holding her like a rag doll, kind of). Harhui looked so pathetic and depressed that Kyoya felt like giggling, but he managed to swallow it in. He wasn't the cool, computer genius for nothing.

"Hi!" Hikaru smiled. 'We... have had a fun day!"

"What did you do?" Kyoya sighed. _What terrible liars._

"That hurts!" Karhou fake whimpered. Harhui's pathetic posture was still the same; like she didn't give a care about the whole thing.

"Whatever, just tell me what you did."

"No!" the twins yelled before pacing to the nearby table. then they started conversing, like nothing happened. Harhui was still in the same spot, her eyes gloomy and dark.

_Something is defiantly wrong..._

* * *

The club day went by quick. In came a dozen of host club fan-girls, out came pleased ladies in yellow frilly dress. Tamaki was still acting like an idiot(as usual), Harhui was depressed, the twins were putting up a 'play-act' gig, and well...Honey and Mori was Honey and Mori. I was jotting down some magazine costs and total buys when a strange man with black hair and green eyes walked in. We only get male guests if they are, you know, yaoi fans or they need a favor...

He looked like Tamaki. Well, a smarter and a lot more attractive Tamaki at the very least.

"Hey, um, I left a notebook here; may i get? It has my name 'Rin' on it" The black-haired man asked. Kyoya felt a tiny shard of disappointment stab his heart. _If he was like what i thought, things would have been interesting..._

_"_Sorry; wrong room. I have not yet found such a notebook like that..." Kyoya sighed before accidentally looking at Harhui. She looked shocked and petrified, like this...'Rin ' was about to murder her. Rin seemed to notice Harhui as well, his pupils widening.

"Hey!" He waved to her. The ladies around Harhui blushed as they gazed at the handsome man they only see in their classes.

"Uh, hi..." Harhui kind of mumbled, making it impossible for anyone even near her to hear. Rin just ignored and continued talking.

"Can i walk you home?"

"Um, i am getting picked up by my dad.."

"That's what you've been saying for the past three days!"

"Sorry..."

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Rin grinned, waking out of the room. "See you later!"

He left, and Kyoya sat in his chair; waiting for the time to fly.

* * *

**(This is Harhui now!)**

I am scared. Literally. Rin used to be a nice, normal guy; but he's getting out of it. He has changed. So it all began last week, when i went home late while carrying discounted food. I was putting all the groceries away when i heard a knock. Checking through the peep hole, i saw Rin. I let him inside and gave him a snack. Rin then asked if i was, you know, having a crush or something but i didn't answer. He then pushed me against the wall, holding my wrists tightly. He stared at my eyes ferociously before dropping me hard on the ground. Then he left, quickly.

Then the next day or so, i found out he was secretly following me home. He didn't know i found out, which i am partially glad.

I know i should have told someone, but i'm scared. That's probably why i was so spaced out and its also probably why Kyoya came to me after the host club meeting.

"Harhui, your dad never drives you home." Kyoya stared at me.

"I know..." I sighed.

"What's going on?" Kyoya said, his eyes staring right into my soul.

"U-Um..."

"Who's that man? Why did the twins look suspicious? Did they do something to you about him?"

"H-He's a stalker, okay!?" I yelled, sick of his pestering questions.

I gasped, holding my mouth.

_What did i just do!?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**SOOO sorry i was late posting this chapter! I was kind of grounded by my dad and wasn't allowed on my computer for a week! :( :(**

**Thanks for the reviews! i appreciate your comments!**

**GlamGirl: I will probably do the OCxHarhui and a little HarhuixTamaki, okay?**

**Oh, and don't worry really about the pairing any more. I think i got that covered :)**

* * *

Kyoya stared at her, wide-eyed. _Stalker? So that... Rin... is a stalker?_

Harhui stared at him with pleading eyes, her face painted a bright red. _It looked like this was becoming a painful secret that she didn't have the guts to tell anybody_, Kyoya thought, _God, i went to far; didn't i?_

"Sorry for pressuring you" Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up. "I just wanted to know what was bothering you since you weren't really attracting much customers and that brought the total pay today downwards, slightly."

"That's all you care about!" Harhui turned her head to the side, her arms folded. _She looks like she's wearing a cute sort of upset expression_, Kyoya thought.

"You should have told someone about this, besides me."

"I would never!" Harhui growled lowly, trying not to sound too angry. "I can solve own problems! plus, i didn't even mean to tell you in the first place!"

"Foolish girl..." Kyoya muttered, turning around as he walked towards his 'special chair'. "Well, do whatever. Just don't be stupid and hold it up at the very last moment, Kay?"

Harhui looked down at the for quietly for a few seconds before Tamaki and the twins (once AGAIN) barged through the room.

She spun around, hoping they didn't hear the whole conversation. She barely mumbled out a "Hi..." while Harhui was in her moment of embarrassment.

"Hey!" Karhou hollered through the club-room, his (Kyoya:*cough* Annoying *cough*) voice echoing through the whole room. 'Why did you stay behind, harhui? You're suppose to buy us some commoner's goods!"

"Yeah!" Hikaru chanted with him. The idiot Tamaki stood quietly in the corner, looking everywhere but at Harhui.

Harhui was surprised. She was used to the president/king calling her his little 'daughter'. Harhui felt it was strange but she didn't mind because she didn't miss Tamaki's old behavior one bit.

"Harhui has something to say to you three." Kyoya said, the air suddenly quiet. You could just feel the twin's curiosity and excitement brimming inside them as they waited to hear. Tamaki looked slightly curious, but was mostly stuck in his 'corner of shyness'.

_K-Kyoya! I'm going to murder you... , _Harhui thought angrily.

"U-Um..there is going to be a sale today at the supermarket! Want to come?" Harhui substituted. _Whew, that was a close one._

"Yeah!". The twins cheered, walking out. Tamaki stood for a minute or two until Harhui had to grab his hand and pull him out.

She noticed he had this strange looking face that seemed to be 'blushing'. _Well, whatever. it doesn't matter; at least no one have or will find out my embarrassing secret!_

If that had been what happened, this story would have gone normally.

But of course, nothing is normal in this story.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know this is short but please just go along with it! I'll make the next chapter ALOT more interesting! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I made this kind of long because i was excited about this! :)**

**Harhui's pov**

We were all holding groceries (when I mean 'all', I mean me. Lazy rich kids) as the twins, Tamaki, and I walked down the street towards my house.

I normally don't like it when they come with me but with Rin and all happening, I... feel safe. I mean, it isn't like he's mean or anything; we talk with each other occasionally and Rin's really a nice guy. But he's just... getting too close and it's becoming suffocating.

I peer down the street as the three others talked quietly with each other. I see some rather tall, strange man standing by the apartments where I live. As we walk closer, I realize it's Rin. He was wearing a shiny black jacket with a white tank top underneath and had darkish-blue jeans. From the corner of his eye you could see a dash of impatience; like he had already been _waiting_ there for a while._Creepy..._

_This sucks!_ , I thought,_ I have to make a cover up so the twins or Tamaki won't meet with him..._

"Um... I think I am fine from here! Thanks-" I was about to say before chaos (*cough* Rin *cough*) interrupted me.

"Harhui!" Rin gave me a normal hug, which made me blush a little. It made me doze off into my own world for a minute or two. Then I snap back to reality and pray that Tamaki or the twins wouldn't notice. Too late.

Tamaki looked angry and furious but didn't say anything. This was opposite for the twins, since _they_ looked like they would be the world's new top serial killers.

Tamaki just grabbed my arm (And he pulled it hard! Who knew this idiot had such a grip; sheesh!), pulled me to my apartment door REALLY fast and threw me in the room. _What the heck?!_ , I thought angrily.

Tamaki gave a glare at Rin before taking the twins the opposite way to the school. By the time they were gone, Rin walked slowly into my apartment.

"Hey, uh, those your friends?" He asked, sitting down on one of those 'pillow-chairs'.

"Yeah... They are a bit-" I was about to say, realizing i had said that same thing the first day we met.

_Is this a coincidence?_ ,I think. _"_Um, they are a bit... crazy, sometimes."

He looked at me with his hazel green eyes; full of the emotion of creamy and warm. Kind of like the look a father or mother gives thier child when they say they love them. It made me feel very awkward and weird when that's when I realize he was blushing.

Like, fever blushing.

One second Rin was conscious, the next Rin blacked out.

* * *

_That must have been one heck of a fever or flu; I didn't even noticed it until it happened!_

I turned up the heater as I placed Rin in one of dad's old sleeping bags. (Shouldn't he be here soon?). I slowly placed a bag of ice over his head and poured some warm soup in a bowl on the left side of his sleeping bag. Derby thing was no good and in perfect order; now all I have I do is make him get better and kick his butt out of my apartment!

"Kirin..." Rin suddenly muttered, making me jump and then causing me to curiously lean in closer to hear what he was saying.

_Kirin?_ , I think, _who's that-_

suddenly, I am pulled downwards, right next to Rin's face. His arm are loosely wrapped around my waist but his grip has gotten even tighter as he chanted "Kirin...". Eventually, his grip stayed tight and I can't escape.

"Harhui..." He finally mutters something else, his forehead now on mine.

_Wake up!_ ,I thought,_ Please!_

I don't know what exactly happened for a minute after that; but I knew it was a miracle. Rin slowly opened his eyes to see me pressed up against his face and body: just three inches from his lips.

He stands up quickly. "S-Sorry about that... I was...uh... half-asleep..."

"I-It's okay..." I fake smile. "I guess... I can understand."

"I-I should go..." Rin said as he opened the door, preparing to leave. "Bye!"

That's when the door slammed shut and my face had already become a bright crimson red.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:** I meant to post it Saturday but i had some family business so i couldn't XP Anyway, ever since i entered high school; i have been getting C+ and A's (B's too). i am not happy. I am defiantly not happy.**

**Good thing that is tommorow when we get to go to school three hours late! Hurrah! :)**

* * *

"Who was that guy?!" Tamaki growled to himself why he and the twins were walking home.

"Finally, the king talks!" The twins simultaneously said, grins plastered on their faces.

"It's like he thinks he was some know-it-all of Harhui or something..." Tamaki muttered to himself.

"We'll what if he is? Then you have no right to comment about him!" Karhou said.

"Why are guys suddenly on his side?" Tamaki said. "You guys should be furious too!"

"We were furious" Hikaru sighed, suddenly sounding like he was 'full of hope'. "But we know that Harhui has no obvious signs of liking that guy nor any other guy-"

Tamaki was now in his famous corner of shame, pools of tears coming down from his eyes.

The twins gave each a look that said "King-is-in-Emo-corner." They both picked him up by his arms and managed to drag him down the sidewalk.

* * *

Tamaki's pov

_ I was such an idiot when I foolishly believed I was Harhui's father. Even after Kyoya told me about me liking Harhui as a crush, I still wouldn't say that was true. It wasn't till' I kissed her hand and suddenly all these positive and negative feelings rushed through my body like electricity. It was like my brain was activated and reformed and then I knew Kyoya was right; I'm in love with Harhui._

_I was so excited at first but then I was told by Kyoya "What if she doesn't like you back?"_

_My heart was torn to two pieces._

_As the more I kept thinking, the more I became depressed. She has never shown any I treats in guys, I thought._

_But even in my depressed form, I still had a small hope. Unfortunately, that was crushed as well._

_I felt the most emotional pain I could ever feel when I saw that man hug Harhui. It showed me that she might... Love someone else._

_She's probably mad at the way I treated her after seeing that. I didn't care, though. Jealously powered my soul._

_I have seen him at school sometimes and yesterday too; when he was getting his notebook that said his name on it. I think I heard Harhui call him... What was it... Oh! Rin!_

_Next time I see Rin; I will announce a declaration of war!_

* * *

"There's a firework festival in two days."

Tamaki spurted out his morning 'commoners' coffee and stared at Kyoya. "What?! Why didn't you tell me? I'm the king!"

"Sorry(?)" Kyoya sighed and closed his eyes briefly before glancing at the twins, Harhui, and Honey; who were all sitting on the same couch."Anyway, what about you guys? Are you going to come with us?"

"Sure!" The twins smiled. "Um, where is it?"

"Cedar beach."

"Is that a commoner's place?" Honey asked. Mori was over his shoulder.

"Yes." Kyoya replied. "Harhui? Are you going?"

"Yes, since i am pretty sure i have nothing planned." Harhui smiled, though deep in heart something was pestering her. _  
_

Tamaki turned his head to the side, blushing furiously. _Why is she so cute?! I wish this 'wanting' will end..._

_"_We have gotten everything set so now-"

Rin slammed open the doors, walking in like he had just gotten a pot of gold. He was holding some kind of parchment in his hand. Harhui wanted to die and the twins as well as Tamaki were furious at his presence.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Tamaki stood, pointing his finger straight at Rin. "Non-members aren't allowed to come in until 20 minutes from now!"

"If you were smart enough to i notice what i was holding, you would understand that i am an now an official member of Ouran High School Host Club!" Rin grinned devilishly.

"W-W-What?!" Tamaki and the twins yelled. Harhui was stunned and still. Honey and Mori... well, they were Honey and Mori.

Kyoya walked over to the green-eyed boy and asked "May i see if that is valid?"

"Sure."

It took a few minutes for Kyoya to see the paper and analyze it when he finally said "It's real. Rin is now an official member of the club, according to the principal's signature here."

Rin smiled, patted Tamaki on the head, and wrapped his arm around Harhui's neck. "See? It's true!"

_Hahaha... this guy is going to die_ , Tamaki thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am terrible! How could i wait for a whole ****_week_**** until i published this itsy-bitsy chapter! People out there who like this, i'm sorry. I will do better next time! :(**

**Oh, and thanks for the 16 reviews as well as for the 3 follows, 8 favorites, and 675 views total! It gives me motivation when people either tell or show me good stuff about my work! :) :) :)**

**(P.s Though, i don't mind "hurtful" , which isn't really bad, comments since they tell me i have to work on some things!)**

**EDIT: Please do not mind what happens after the sentence "****Rin and Tamaki were wearing awkward faces as she left." ! I was trying to divide it with the grey bar but it unfortunately doesn't seem to want to cooperate! =3=**

**I'm starting to hate computers...(since they hate me)**

* * *

_The end,_ Harhui thought, _is coming..._

"Harhui? You don't look so good." Rin said, patting her on the head. "I'm going to get some aspirin since you look like you need it-"

"No! I... uh... I'm fine! I don't need medicine!" Harhui smiled. She really didn't want to talk to him after the club, in the music room, with _ALL_ the members sitting peacefully on the expensive couches.

"Come on, don't be stubborn! It's just a little... aspirin." Rin cheekily said. _God_, Harhui thought,_ he's going into his 'creepy' mode!_

He grabbed her wrists and put his face close up, smiling like he was a parent successfully giving asparagus to a child. "Can't escape now! You're going to swallow it, whether you like it or not!"

"Rin... I'm..." I was about to say when _Tamaki _came in.

"Rin! Soliciting is not allowed!" Tamaki yelled as he ran dramatically at Rin. Rin dodged easily, his eyes saying 'really?'.

"I wasn't soliciting dear Harhui." Rin grinned, still griping me tightly. This guy, she thought, is crazy! "Besides, doesn't this club do the same thing for those lovey-dovey girls?"

Tamaki was seething in anger. "Why did you let him join this club, Kyoya!?"

Kyoya looked at him, slightly surprised that Tamaki brought him up. "I didn't let him. The head if this school did."

Tamaki started mumbling to himself, his eyes still following Rin as he placed me gently on the seat.

Feeling suddenly free as Rin let go, Harhui sat comfortably in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Here is some Aspirin, Harhui." Rin whispered into her ear a minute later.

"Rin...!" She growled, staring at him. "Let me tell you something and after that leave me alone; I' . ."

Rin looked at her, wide-eyed. "Really? Why didn't you say that before!-"

"Goodbye, I'm going home." Harhui blankly said, shutting the doors loudly.

Rin and Tamaki were wearing awkward faces as she left.

* * *

"Today is vacation day!"

"Hm, already Kyoya?" The twins said.

"Yeah, we will be leaving in thirty minutes." Kyoya said, blankly staring at them.

"Vacation?" Rin asked. Harhui sat uncomfortably by him. "When was that planned?"

"Before you joined, obviously." Kyoya said with an evil grin on his face. "We are going to the firework festival at Cedar beach."

"Oh, is that so! Then why wasn't I informed earlier?"

"Cause it wasn't really much of a burden, unless it to you? Do you not like festivals-" Kyoya said, interrupted by Harhui.

"Knock it off you two! The limo's almost here!" She growled. Harhui wasn't in the mood for anymore annoying club members, like what happened yesterday with Rin and the Aspirin bottle he had in his pocket (Harhui found out soon later).

"Right." Kyoya sighed, lowering his head down like he committed an insufferable act. "I'll call the other members and tell them of its arrival."

"Good, now let's go!" Harhui growled, pushing Kyoya to the exit by his back. Rin walked towards the exit as well, Harhui soon following; soon eventually all the members were outside.

* * *

Rin and I were in front of the club members, by the front of the limo. I was about to open the door when I quickly glanced at Rin. His hair was covering his face, making it unable to show his hazel eyes. It felt like minutes before he said something.

"Harhui... would you please... notice me..." He muttered, pain in Rin's voice.

"Hm?-"

That's when he kissed her, right on the lips.


End file.
